In the installation of loudspeakers in vehicles particularly in the aftermarket, holes are formed in the panels and a support structure is secured in the hole by fasteners, typically threaded fasteners. The loudspeaker is then secured to the support structure, again usually by threaded fasteners. This method of installation is time consuming and costly.
In architectural loudspeaker installations loudspeaker drives are installed into the interior and inside walls of buildings. The existing practice involves the use of a subassembly baffle to which one or more drivers are mounted. The baffle is then attached to the wall by means of assembly to a rough-in box which has been placed inside the wall. The rough-in box is a structural frame which requires an opening in the wall approximating the size of the baffle subassembly.
This invention provides a significant improvement to the installation of architectural loudspeakers by eliminating the rough-in box. A wall opening only the size needed to fit the ring is required. The elimination of the rough-in box greatly reduces installation time and labor. Additional benefits are a smaller (minimal) footprint for a cleaner look. The ring also provides for integral attachment of the grill.
The present invention comprises a surface mount ring assembly for loudspeakers, which loudspeakers are preferably characterized by a perimeter lip. The ring assembly is received and secured in a panel solely by frictional engagement. The loudspeaker is received and secured in the ring assembly solely by frictional engagement. The panel can be any flat surface, vehicular door panel, wall etc.
Broadly the invention comprises two interlocking resilient rings. An outer ring (facing the car or room interior) has a sleeve-like wall which terminates at one end with an outwardly extending flange. In a preferred embodiment, an annular groove is formed on the inner surface of the wall adjacent the flange. The outer surface of the wall is characterized by a series of ribs. The ribs are spaced in parallel relationship circumferentially along the outer surface of the wall. This enables the outer ring insert to be properly secured in panels of various thicknesses and constructions. The wall extends through and beyond the panel and forms an extension.
An inner ring (within the door) comprises a wall, having an outer surface and an inner surface; and a bearing surface at one end. The inner surface is characterized by a series of grooves. The grooves are spaced in parallel relationship circumferentially along the inner surface of the wall. The ribs of the outer ring and grooves of the inner ring are substantially mirror images of one another whereby they may be locked one to the other.
The mounting rings of the invention allow the assembly of the loudspeaker without the need for extensive reconstruction of the panel in which it is secured. No additional carpentry, plastering, papering, painting, etc. is required. For example, in installing a loudspeaker in the panel of a vehicle, a circular hole of the proper circumference is cut into the door panel forming a circular opening. The wires for the speaker can be `fished` in the usual way, such as using a snake. The outer ring is inserted in the door panel. The inner ring is collapsed, passed through the outer ring to the inside of the door. The inner ring is released and secured onto the extension of the wall of the outer ring by the interlocking ribs and grooves. After the rings have been secured, the speaker is snapped into the groove formed in the outer ring. Optionally, a groove can be formed in the outer surface of the ring and a grill snapped into that groove.